Baka and Test Fanfiction Intro-Moving, Planes, and Welcome to Japan!
by Caketooth
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review if you like, and leave some constructive criticism to help me with my writing! I'm debating whether or not I should be making this into a full on "fan fiction", but I already have an idea for chapter one, so I probably will. Thanks for reading!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 'Baka and Test' anime, nor do I own the manga. This is only for entertainment. **

**I hope you enjoy! Just something to note: since schoolwork is really starting to pick up, the 1****st**** chapter will take quite a long time to write. But will be there eventually, so look foreward to it!**

"Katashi, Kiyoshi, Kohaku! Is everything packed?" Mrs. Neru, a small Japanese woman with red hair and yellow eyes, called upstairs in a cramped apartment.

A faint voice responded: "We're working on it, mom!"

"Ok, well, try to hurry! Dad's worrying that we won't finish packing in time. And we only have an hour or two before the cab arrives, so make sure to check that you got everything!"

"Got it!"

_Upstairs, a pair of twins and a young girl were cleaning out the remains of their two rooms. Like the rest of the apartment, they were small in size, with a cramped workspace. A narrow, low hallway split the two rooms, causing them to be on opposite sides. One of the wins, having a tuft of his sky blue hair sticking up on his left side, was in a solitary room, almost empty. The other twin and the young girl shared a room, which was almost halfway done being packed._

"I'm so excited!" The young girl turned to her brother and smiled. Her red hair fell around her shoulders with a purple bow. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes, and couldn't have been much older than a 6th or 7th grader.

"Japan's going to be so fun! There'll be food, and games, and food, and toys, and new friends, and more food…" She said, packing her carry-on bag with her favorite toys.

The twin helping her chuckled, and patted her gently on the head. "You said food three times, Kohaku!" He said, grinning. He looked exactly like the twin across the room: The same vivid, yellow eyes. The same sky blue hair. The same height, and thinness. The only exception is that his tuft of hair stuck up on his right side, unlike the twin across the room: His stuck up on the left side.

"I know, Katashi!" Kohaku replied. "I love food, just not as much as Big Brother Kiyo! I think Borsch tastes good!" She looked over her shoulder to see how the oldest sibling, Kiyoshi Neru, was doing in his room.

Kiyoshi's room was almost spotless-clean. He packed nearly everything in the room without saying as much as a word to the other two.

He didn't have much to say, either. Whenever he tried to speak, he had to fight back a new wave of tears that formed in his vivid, yellow eyes. The fact that they were leaving Russia and going to Japan was far too much for him to handle.

As he threw the last bag (packed with snacks) over his shoulder, his hand went instinctively to his left pocket, and pulled something out: A flash drive. The one item he would always have on him, at any cost.

As he held the small black rectangle, memories came flooding back: The first time he ever programmed a code, just like how dad taught him. The times were he accidentally hacked the Russian Military System and had his laptop confiscated for checking, but returned later. The first Teddy Bear he every got, now his sisters. The day his sister was born, and the first time he held the newborn girl in his arms, in the same room he and Katashi were born in.

Tears started to escape his eyes as he stood out of the door's sight. They fell onto the flash drive, now clutched desperately in his hand. He was afraid that the flash drive might just be another memory, waiting to be forgotten.

"Hey!" Katashi called, waiting for a response. "Kiyoshi! Earth to Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi wiped his eyes dry and stuffed the flash drive back into his pocket, coming back into view. "Hmm?" He asked softly. His voice was considerably quieter than Katashi's.

"Care to help us?" Katashi asked, gesturing towards the room, nearly empty from what it held. "You can get the rest of the toys, while me and Kohaku-"

"No, I want to clean up the toys!" Kohaku exclaimed, tugging at Katashi's shirt. "Alright, alright, Koha, you can clean up the toys. Me and Kiyo will pack up the other things."

Kohaku seemed happy. "Ok!" she said, grinning.

The three worked for the next 25 minutes, making sure nothing was forgotten.

Kohaku dropped a toy next to Kiyoshi's foot. He seemed to not notice. As Kohaku came to pick up the toy, she saw a few tears on her brother's cheek. She went over to pack up the last of the toys with a worried expression. "Is Big Brother ok?" She whispered to Katashi. "I saw him crying."

Katashi, packing up the few stuffed animals that there were, took a moment to look at his brother. He smiled warmly, and said, "He'll be alright. He seems sad now, but when we get there, he'll forget it. You'll see."

"Ok…" Kohaku still wore the same, worried expression. She wasn't completely convinced.

As they finished, Katashi, Kiyoshi, and Kohaku gathered their newly packed bags. As he went to the hallway and started collecting his bags, Kiyoshi gazed longingly into the white walls of his room. He didn't want to leave.

They went downstairs, through the small living room and stopped to wait in the kitchen.

Kohaku saw Kiyoshi looking down on the floor, disheartened and heartbroken, residue from already shed tears working up again. She hugged him around the waist and smiled at him.

"It'll be ok, Kiyo!" She said, looking up at her brother. "I'm really sad that we have to leave home… It makes me sad that I'm leaving my friends… But we'll make it! Besides, Japan will be fun!" She grinned widely, hugging Kiyoshi tighter.

Kiyoshi looked at his sister, surprised. He was touched that his sister, a young girl who was always loud and obnoxious like any normal little sister would be, had put aside her own feelings so she could cheer him up. He smiled warmly, and rubbed his hand on her head, squatting. "Thanks, sis." He said. And he meant it. His sister may not have realized it, but she had helped him realize that feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. If anything, it would just make it worse. What he had to do was look forward to what the future has to hold. Be optimistic. Be happy.

"Kashi, Kiyo, Koha!" They heard their father's voice coming from the back door. "Ah, there you are. Just came to let you all know that the cab's arrived, so bring your bags outside, and make sure not to drop anything."

Mr. Neru left, going out the kitchen door. A chilling silence followed.

As they gathered their bags once more, preparing to leave, the same thought went through their heads:

"_We've walked down that staircase, through that kitchen, and out that door hundreds of times._

_This will be the last one."_

Stepping outside into the cold air, they unloaded their baggage. Sitting in the back of the cab, the driver and their parents joined them. Soon, they were off of the driveway, and all three heads swiveled back, looking at the now vacant structure.

_Going… Going… Gone…_

They were tired, having worked and packing stuff for the past few days. They spent their hour in the cab reading, listening to music, playing video games, or simply sleeping.

The cab stopped at the entrance of the airport, and the family of five stepped out. Mr. Neru paid the driver, and Katashi went to get a cart for their bags. They were only allowed one each, and having brought nine, they needed to check in six.

The receptionist at the desk greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello, how are you doing this evening?" She asked.

"Fine, fine, and yourself?" Mr. Neru asked. He always put others in front of himself, and was always considerate about other people's feelings.

The receptionist seemed surprised at this. "Uh, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking…" Truth was, no one really cared how she was doing. They just wanted to get rid of their excess baggage, and were off to their gates.

"Please, do me a favor and check these in?" Their father pointed at the six bags on the cart.

"Yes, that'll be no problem!" The woman smiled at him. "I'll just need your passport and your tickets." Mr. Neru gave her what she needed, and got them back after a quick glance. "Alright, if you would please put your baggage on the weighing scale."

"Will do. Katashi, help your old man out, three bags each?"

After entering some data in the computer, the receptionist smiled. "Alright, you're all set to go." She said. "Your flight is scheduled on-time, so make sure you can make it there as soon as you can! Have a nice evening, and enjoy your flight!"

"Thanks, you too!" The family said.

The security lines were fairly short: It only took a few minutes for a quick search, pat-down and for them to get their carry-on bags, and they soon found their gate.

Kiyoshi scanned his ticket, laying his eyes on 'GATE: 2M'

In the next few minutes, they looked for their gate. When they settled in with half an hour to spare, Kohaku started running around, making airplane sounds. Soon, Katashi joined in.

Kiyoshi watched them over 'Tegami Bachi: Volume 4', smiling to himself.

He heard his father sit down in front of him, sighing in relief. He cleared his throat, making it eminent that he wanted to talk to Kiyoshi. Tearing his eyes away from his siblings, he looked at his father, closing his book.

"So…" Mr. Neru said, breaking the silence. "How are you taking this, Kiyoshi?"

"Fine, fine…" Kiyoshi said. This was a topic he still wasn't comfortable with.

"I know it's been a lot shoved on your back," Mr. Neru explained. "But work is work. The physics department transferred me to Japan."

Silence followed.

Kiyoshi loved physics! Ever since middle school, physics would be his best class. He would always earn an A. Then again, he earned an A in most of his classes, so it was his best score!

As a younger boy, his first question that he asked his dad as soon as he stepped foot into the house was always the same: "Did you bring anything cool from the lab?"

Even though his first goal is to be a computer programmer (or a computer coder, rather), physics would be a pretty close second choice.

"Here's the point of this," Mr. Neru continued. Kiyoshi had to re-focus on his father. "We're going to be living in an area, unfamiliar to us Russians. It's a place full of new places and new people." His father made an extra emphasis on '_people_'. "Do you see where this is going?"

Kiyoshi blinked and shook his head.

"You need to get yourself out, more, Kiyo." His father looked deadly serious. "You can't just sit inside all day, coding and doing school work. You need to make new friends, meet people, don't stay in the house for weeks on end."

Another silence.

"You know," His father started again, "School's a great place to start."

"Attention passengers," The voice seemed to be coming from up front. "We are now boarding the Russia to Japan flight, Gate 2M. those with young children and disabilities, please board the plane first."

They were able to board the plane early because of Kohaku's young age. "Ok, everyone check your seat number."

Kiyoshi checked his seat number: 'SEAT: 2A'.

"Yay, I get to sit next to Big Brother Kiyo!" He heard Kohaku pipe up, holding Mrs. Neru's hand. "See? Seat 2B!"

Katashi interrupted with a groan. "What, I have to sit with mom and dad…?" His ticket read 'SEAT: 2F'.

"That's right, dear," Mrs. Neru said. "Seat 2H and 2G. And we can talk about your school schedule, I don't want you failing any classes like you did last year, you hear me young man?"

"At least wait until we're sitting…" Katashi sighed.

They found their seats, and settled in. Katashi, Mr. Neru and Mrs. Neru were one row in front of Kiyoshi, Kohaku, and a vacant seat.

After about five minutes of sitting, Kohaku's eyes grew heavy. "Kiyo? Can I sleep with you?" She yawned.

Kiyoshi had been randomly programming on his laptop out of boredom.

"_Playing in the airport must've made her tired…" _Kiyoshi thought. "Sure, sis." He smiled. He pulled out a blanket and a pillow from the back of Katashi's seat. He checked his phone: They had half an hour.

He opened up a sound file, and began playing it on loop, with a low volume. It was one of her sister's favorite lullabies:

"Good night, sleep tight, go to bed my little angel, good night, sleep tight, may you sleep peacefully. Good night, sleep tight, may you stay good and strong, good night, sleep tight, I'll protect you all night long."

Kohaku was in a deep sleep, steadily breathing and her hands on Kiyoshi's shirt.

As he patted his sleeping sister gently on her head, he looked out the window seat. It was a typical, cold Russian night.

"_Take a good, long look, Kiyo," _He told himself. _"Because chances are you won't be coming back."_

He wondered how all the kids at school would take this. _"They probably wouldn't care…"_ He thought bitterly. Last year, his best friend (who was pretty much his only friend), Vincent, moved to Great Britain. It was a pretty big blow to him. Would his classmates notice his absence? Would they even care? He seriously doubted it. The few so called "friends" that he had grew very distant over the summer.

"_Dad was right… I DO need to get out more…"_

How was Japan going to be for him? He and his brother didn't know fluent Kanji, despite having a Japanese mother. The family only knew the basics of Kanji, and that was at best. Kiyoshi thought what Japanese school was like. _"Probably just a bunch of idiots who want nothing more than to make me feel miserable…" _He thought bitterly, remembering his vast history of "playground bullies".

"Attention, passengers," the intercom flared to life. It was the pilot speaking. "The flight from Russia to Japan is going to begin shortly. May I remind you that the seat belts must be buckled, and that all passengers must sit upright in their respective seat. Thank you, and have a wonderful night."

Kiyoshi gently shook his sister's shoulder. "Koha, wake up." He whispered. Her eyes opened, becoming narrow slits as she slowly sat in her seat. "Don't worry, you'll be able to sleep in a little bit." He said softly.

"It's ok, I'm not tired anymore." She said, rubbing her eyes awake.

"Ok. But if you feel sleepy again, let me know, ok?" He said in a gentle tone.

"Ok…" She yawned and blinked her eyes awake.

"Kiyoshi!" He heard Katashi call from the row in front of him. "Mom's thirsty, d'you have a water bottle?"

Kiyoshi took a water bottle he had previously packed, and handed it to his brother. "Here."

"Thanks, bro." He gave the bottle to Mrs. Neru. She chugged the entire thing in five seconds, six tops. Must've been dehydration.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. We are about to depart for our flight to Japan. May I, the pilot, remind you that electronic devices are not allowed to be turned on while the aircraft is in take-off, taxi, and landing. Please keep your seats upright, and your seat belts firmly buckled until the 'seat-belt' sign had been switched off. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy your flight." 

"_This is going to be the most tiring nine hours of my life…" _Kiyoshi thought, turning off his laptop and putting it behind Katashi's seat, slipping the flash drive back in his pocket.

He rummaged through his bag for something to read during the flight.

"No, I've already finished Dragon Ball… No, I'm missing a lot from Sword Art Online… No, I've read One Piece three times…"

His eyes settled on a glossy blue pamphlet. He didn't remember packing it. _"Katashi must've packed this in the cab while I was sleeping…" _He thought, smiling and now intrigued.

He pulled it out, smoothing out the pages with his palm.

"Fumizuki Academy…?" He said to himself. _"I'll read this when we're airborn." _He thought to himself.

Kiyoshi felt a small hand grab hold of his. "Big Brother Kiyo, the plane's gonna fly!" His sister said happily, now fully awake. "Hold my hand, Kiyo!"

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" He said, grinning. He looked out the window as he heard the engines spin to life: The wheels started to move, and he saw the runway lights on the side. He squeezed his sister's hand, and gave her a warm smile. "Promise me something, Koha. I want you to help as many people as you can. And don't hurt anyone, ever."

"Never ever?" She asked.

"Never ever." He repeated.

"Ok, Big Brother!" She said, grinning.

The plane roared down the runway and lifted up into the air. The family looked out the window, taking one last look at their home country.

They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _"We've finally done it. We've finally left for Japan."_

A few hours passed as the aircraft cruised along in the now void-like sky, empty of stars except for a large, glistening silver moon. It would be morning in half an hour.

Kiyoshi, now one of the few passengers who remained awake, began flipping through the pages of the pamphlet he put away earlier. After skimming through the first few pages, his eyes caught a heading called _'Placement Exam'_. He began reading.

"_Upon completion of the Placement Exam at the end of their first year, individuals will be placed into 1 of 6 different ranks, or Classes: 'A', 'B', 'C', 'D', 'E', and 'F'. The order given is the best Class to the worst Class. Based on the student's performance, their classroom equipment will either increase or decrease in quality. The highest Class offered with our facilities is Class A, while the lowest is Class F. Therefore, the atmosphere in which you will be learning in will be drastically different when compared Class-to- Class."_

"Interesting…" Kiyoshi muttered, flipping the page. He started at the top, reading about something called "Summoner Test Wars".

"_Here at Fumizuki Academy, we have implemented cutting-edge technology into our school system: the Summoner Test War, or the 'STW'. During said "Wars", Classes will summon their Avatar (refer to page 3 for details) in order to do battle with rival Classes. On most occasions, students challenge upper tiers to STW's. These wars are to be supervised only by a teacher. The victor of the STW is able to earn the loser's classroom equipment. However, should a Class lose, the equipment in said Class will be replaced with equipment of lower quality."_

"Avatars…? What are those...?" He said, flipping to page three.

"_Avatars are the 're-animated' version of a student. These avatars have relatively the same look, characteristics, and skills as the individual who wields it. Avatars are used to fight in 'Summoner Test Wars' (refer to page 5 for details), using weapons to fight another student's Avatar. The strength of an Avatar is based on the student's last test score from the supervising teacher's subject. When the Avatar's score starts to decline, they have the option of a recovery test. The school has an unlimited amount of questions, so a student may be able to take as many of these as they are willing to, in any subject of their choice. The score received on the test(s) is the equivalent of the score the student's Avatar will be returning to battle with. However, if the student fails to take a recovery test and reaches a score of '0', they are required to take a mandatory 'remedial class', taught by our counselor, Mr. Nishimura."_

Kiyoshi read through the rest of the pamphlet. Nothing else seemed to catch his attention, so he returned it to his bag. He looked out the window and saw a beautiful sunset. "Must've pulled an all nighter." Kiyoshi said. He was used to it, thought. Kiyoshi wasn't too fond of sleep. Katashi on the other hand…

Katashi could easily sleep in until 12:00 noon, and still be complaining about waking up too "early". If Kiyoshi wanted to, he could slam a sledgehammer on his head, and all he would do is roll over in his sheets. It would be difficult for him to wake up in time for their first day of school, scheduled two days after they moved.

"May I have your attention," The pilot's voice carried through the intercom one last time. It would be the last time the family heard a Russian accent other than from each other for quite some time. "We are about to land in Japan. In about thirty minutes or so, we will have slowed to a full stop at the airport. Thank you for flying with us, and I hope you have a wonderful time in Japan."

After a five-minute wait, they started to file out of the plane. Katashi wondered: What was a Japanese airport like? Was it the same Russian airports? _"Nah, it's probably a lot different!" _Katashi thought, smiling.

"_**Alright, Japan, let's see what you've got!"**_

They started to walk into the airport, and it was the most amazing airport the family had every laid foot in.

Apart from the occasional restaurant or coffee shop, it was nothing like the airport they were went to in Russia! There were escalators going up to at least five floors. Shops and stores of all kinds were scattered out through the airport. A peaceful waterfall was flowing in the center, and music of all kinds echoed through the airport.

They all wondered: _"This is just an airport?!"_

"You all wait here, I'll go call a taxi service." Mrs. Neru said. It was only logical, seeing how she was fluent in Kanji.

As they waited and had a bite to eat (Kiyoshi already on his third helping of sukiyaki), they waited for their mother.

Mrs. Neru returned as Kiyoshi just finished his remaining sukiyaki. "Alright, everyone," he said, smiling. "Let's see what Japan's going to be like!"

Kohaku, sitting closest to Mrs. Neru, raised her hand as if she was in class. "But mommy," she said, "What about the big bags that lady took in the other place?"

"Don't worry, sweetie," she replied, laughing. "They'll be home in…" she counted her fingers. "Four days, five days tops. And the moving people are coming in two days, so you can sleep in a big, cozy bed!"

Kohaku laughed, and looked up. "Ok, mommy!" She said, laughing.

They sat, waiting for thirty minutes. After gathering the bags that they checked in, the family pushed out into the warm morning of Japan.

As far as the eye could see, cars were bustling and there were buildings EVERYWHERE. There were also massive crowds of people, making Kiyoshi shudder. So many people in one spot!

"_So many people…" _ Kiyoshi thought, eyes filled with fear. He could handle the airport. He could barely handle the airplane. But now, with all these people…

"Dad, is that our taxi?" Katashi pointed to a sleek, black car with the number '224' in white.

"Yep, that's the one." He said. "It shouldn't be a problem, seeing how mom know Japanese better than us."

The family unloaded their luggage and greeted the driver. He helped Mr. and Mrs. Neru load the baggage in the bag while the twins and their sister sat inside. Kohaku sat in the middle, both of her brothers at her sides.

Kiyoshi sat low in his seat, silent. His mind unconsciously switched to Russian, the way it always did when he panicked.

"Kak ya sobirayus' vyyti iz etogo?" (How am I going to get out of this?) He muttered to himself. Then he thought, "Yesli eto normal'naya plotnost' naseleniya, voobrazit', kak plokho shkola dolzhna byt'" (If this is the normal population density, imagine how bad school must be).

As the cab went on its way, everyone (Kiyoshi being the exception) did anything but stay silent. They pointed and ogled at all the buildings, stores, and people around Japan. There were so many places to go for food, entertainment, and other things. It was so… different, at least to a Russian.

After an hour of riding through Japan, the cab made a stop at the front of a fairly large building. It seemed to have multiple floors, and a large window going across an entire wall on the in a room on the second floor. They unloaded their things, Mrs. Neru thanked the driver, and they were left alone, gazing at a new building bathed in sunlight.

Unable to contain the tension, Mrs. Neru went inside first. The rest of the family followed, Mr. Neru being last. He wanted to see the family's face when they went inside.

What they had entered was a COMPLETELY different house than before! It was much larger, and had at least three times as many rooms, including a basement (clearly labeled 'basement door')!

"I CALL DIBS!" Kiyoshi yelled (which was quite unexpected of him, even throwing himself off a little), dramatically pointing to the basement door.

Mr. Neru turned to the rest of the family, grinning from ear from ear. "Alright, family," He started. "This is where we'll be living from now on. Remember the two rules of the house: Treat others with respect, and do well in school." He glanced at Katashi with an irritated look at that last remark.

A tired, jet-lagged and excited father turned to a tired, jet-lagged and excited family. He laughed at their jaw-dropped expression. Hugging his wife, his sons, and his daughter, he said three simple words with as much love and care he could muster.

"Welcome home, everyone!"


End file.
